Interesting Courtship
by YunCyn
Summary: Every respectful boyfriend must meet his girlfriend's father one day. That day has arrived for Hayashimizu Atsunobu. EDIT 15th Dec: Spelling and terms corrected. Hayashimizu x Ren, one shot


**Interesting Courtship  
**By YunCyn

**Disclaimer:** FMP? Fumoffu belongs to its artists & writers.

**A/N:** It could be a sequel to "As Long As They Hold Hands" or a stand alone. Personally, I'm of the opinion this one doesn't have the quality of its predecessor so I offer my apologies. Here's to hoping it doesn't stink on ice too much until it doesn't even get one chuckle out of the readers.

* * *

There were things people said about men in power. Things like, "Behind every great man is a great(er) woman" for example.

There were also things people said about powerful men and their secretaries – if said secretary was young, pretty and wore a skirt that revealed the knees, the man in power's wife had best make sure she kept some sort of loud bank alarm on her husband if he went too close to his secretary. (Too close meaning within ten feet)

Considering that Hayashimizu Atsunobu was only in his late teens, he was in a seat of power that did not extend beyond school grounds and he wasn't even married, it was rather strange that there were still a lot of things his peers could say about him and his relationship with his secretary, Mikihara Ren.

For one thing, there was the semi-persistent but completely inaccurate rumour that Ren had resorted to using black magic to charm her new boyfriend. It was insane, unnatural and since no one else had ever tried it, declared an unfair means to trap poor Hayashimizu-san into a relationship. **(1) **

Attempts to rescue the student council president was deflected by the president's own calm but firm insistence that he didn't want to be saved, he had no intention of wanting to be saved in the future and he most certainly would not save himself from "the evil clutches of Mikihara Ren". Quite frankly, any reason why a teenage male in his right mind would want to be 'saved' from a relationship with Mikihara-kun was beyond his imagination.

After the girl faction had accepted the fact Hayashimizu-san would not budge from his decision, the guy population of Jindai High took it upon themselves to challenge the president for Mikihara-san's hand. For about a month and a half, the student council president received letters of challenge – the usual 'meet so-and-so after school near the gym for a man-to-man melee for the beautiful hand of Mikihara Ren'. (Because more than one boy had indeed noticed Ren's sweet demeanour coupled with her attractiveness. To hear she now had a boyfriend knocked any sense of self preservation out of certain teenage males)

When Hayashimizu expressed his intention of indeed fulfilling such challenges, Sousuke and Chidori had pondered if he was capable. After all, the president had never been seen fighting with or without weaponry, if ever. (Sousuke had kindly offered several useful defense items like tear gas bombs and hand grenades plus an old M-16 for the president's use but he had declined).

Who knew that Mr. President practiced the art of kendo in secret during his spare hours? was the thought of Challenge No. 1's spectators that afternoon behind the gym. Poor Rai of Class 7 never knew what hit him since he'd already been knocked unconscious midway through his short flight into the rather prickly bushes by the fence. Sousuke had likened the effect to what soldiers encountered when an M15 White Phosphorous Grenade went off. And even if she had no idea what the heck that was, Chidori had to agree.

By the time six weeks were up, the results of challenges 1 through 67 were enough to suggest that perhaps, for the sake of everyone's health, everyone should just leave the two alone like every normal couple that popped up in high school. With luck, perhaps they'd break up and then both would be free once again. After all, one hardly saw them act like boyfriend and girlfriend within the school. He still addressed her as "Mikihara-kun" and she still called him "senpai" for example.

However, once one got beyond the school gates, the possibility of the two breaking up seemed as likely as Chidori _not_ whacking Sousuke with her harisen for fitting their class room with military sentry guns. To put it shortly, Hayashimizu and Ren pretty much acted like an affectionate married couple that had been together for the past forty years.

At least, that was what it looked like to Mizuki, Chidori and Kyoko after bumping into Ren on the way home from a shopping trip one late Saturday afternoon. She had been standing by a fountain when the trio spotted her.

"Oren-san!"

The girl, in a pretty rose red dress with a white cardigan, looked up and breaking into a wide smile, waved. A grinning Kyoko whipped out her digital camera immediately to snap a picture of Ren. The bespectacled girl also noted the presence of a simple silver necklace and teardrop earrings.

"This level of dolling up can only mean one thing," Mizuki declared cheerily. "A date with Hayashimizu-senpai, right?"

The blush on Ren's face was as good an answer as any. Chidori chuckled. "A special dinner too, from the looks of things."

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing too special, just a dinner and a walk in the park… that's all…"

Mizuki saw nothing unexceptional. "How _romantic_…! A walk in the park at sunset, on a breezy summer day, just you and the love of your life…"

"Him running his fingers through your hair…" supplied Kyoko dreamily.

"Whispering sweet nothings into your ear…" continued Mizuki, eyes sparkling.

Chidori palmed her forehead while Ren sweat dropped. "Geez, stop it already, you guys. You're making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end."

"But that's probably what Hayashimizu-senpai does!" protested Mizuki. "Ne, Ren-san?"

"Um, well…"

"It'd be a disappointment if he didn't!" She sighed. "A boy friend should be more demonstrative of his devotion to his loved one…"

"So true!" chorused Kyoko in agreement to Chidori's chagrin.

"Look here, a boyfriend doesn't have to-"

"Now, now vice president, I must agree with Mizuki-san and Tokiwa-san…"

The girls looked up to see the amiably smiling face of Hayashimizu Atsunobu as he approached them. The boy was clad in black pants and a white long sleeved shirt. A dark brown coat completed the semi-formal ensemble. Ren had apparently been enough of a motivation for him to change into something other than the usual white school uniform. Impressive it did make him seem though, to the other girls' approval.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get something on the way over…"

The rest of the girls respectively smiled or sighed as he presented Ren with a single pink rose. He pecked her on the cheek along the way, causing Ren to go fire engine red. More squealing from the other girls' part ensued, with the exception of Chidori who sweat dropped.

She cleared her throat. "Well, we'll just leave you to your date now. C'mon Kyoko, Mizuki."

"You kids have fun now you hear!" said Kyoko, giggling.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" added Mizuki with a large grin.

Chidori dragged the other two away before more innuendos could be shouted out. Ren smiled up at her boyfriend, still blushing.

"Atsunobu… did you really get this for me from the start or were you trying to impress them?"

Hayashimizu smiled. "You doubt my sincerity?"

"Just asking."

He shook his head, taking her hand and beginning to lead her to the restaurant of choice that night. "Ren, the day I get a rose to impress someone other than you is the day you may borrow any of Sagara-kun's weapons and shoot me anywhere you please."

She laughed, tucking the rose into the small bag she carried with her, and willingly followed him.

* * *

One pleasant Italian dinner later, complete with candelabras burning dimly on red checkered tablecloth covered tables and the background music of gentle violin music…

"I'm glad you like this place," said the boy as the waiter removed their empty plates. It'd been a good past hour, just talking and eating as leisurely as they pleased. "I'd hoped it'd make up for not taking you out this past week."

Ren looked around before smiling at him as he sat opposite her. "It's lovely. When did you find it?"

"About two weeks ago. I'd have brought you here sooner but well, our schedule's been something a bit more than utterly absurd, hasn't it?"

Ren smiled helplessly. "Things tend to happen whenever Sagara-san has an idea or two."

He shook his head. "Explaining his idea of roping off the school as a biohazard to the surroundings and attempting to forcibly extricate DNA samples from the faculty required a lot of diplomatic intervention."

"But you managed it nonetheless." He looked up at her bright smile, changed from her previous helplessness. "With your brand of finesse, as always."

Hayashimizu had to smile at her encouragement. "You do me too much credit. Anyway, away from such matters… is something wrong?"

Ren blinked at the sudden question. "Eh?"

"You've been slightly distracted through out the whole evening, looking almost worried at times." He picked up his glass, half filled with sparkling grape juice (since he was still regrettably a high school student and not exactly in a position to ask for red wine, much less champagne) and leaned forward a little. "An anomaly in normal behaviour, as Sagara-kun would comment."

"…" She bowed her head, looking at the tablecloth for a minute before looking up again. "You noticed."

"I did. And I am inclined to think there is a reason for it although I'm rather hoping I'm not the one causing you such concern."

Ren had to smile at that. The partly hidden anxiety in his eyes behind those glasses betrayed his smooth words. "No… you're not."

Relief seeped into his backbone. "Then, will you tell me what it is so I may put you at ease?"

Her eyes darted left and right before leaning forward towards him and murmuring, "…not here."

Nodding, he drained his glass and raised his hand to wave a waiter over for the bill.

* * *

In the park, Ren made some uncharacteristic twists and turns. She was the one tugging at his wrist now, looking around and then jogging along different paths, zig zagging through out the park. Hayashimizu just went along with it, as placid as ever.

Finally, she stopped, satisfied and sat down on a bench to regain her breath.

"Ready to talk now or do you want to run through the park some more?"

She looked up at his teasing smile and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He took a seat beside her. "I was joking, just in case you missed it."

"…my father knows. About us."

Hayashimizu's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch at this sudden sentence. Not so much at its unexpected entrance as the implication behind it. "…your father…"

She nodded, looking up at him. "One of his subordinates must have seen us somehow and reported it to him."

"…" He let out a breath, leaning back. "That should explain why I've been feeling watched this past few days… and today as well. That gentleman at the restaurant who tried to borrow my fork when I was about to kiss your hand just now at the restaurant was one of them, I assume. I did wonder why when he already had three of his own."

"My father hasn't said anything but if sending his men to spy on us is anything to go by…"

"Time to come clean, is it?"

Ren released a soft sigh. "It seems so." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's twice now you've apologized for something that isn't your fault." He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheeks and tucked it behind her ear.

Blushing slightly, she leaned against him. "I'll talk to my father when I get home. He'll want to meet you."

He placed his cheek against the top of her head, surrounding her shoulders with one arm. "Any credentials I need before I meet him?"

"Somehow I can't help but feel that you'll need a stronger recommendation other than me."

"Your father is part of the Yakuza. It's a given."

"Chidori-san could be your guarantor of sorts. Otousama knows her after all."

She felt him shift slightly and unmistakably, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Don't sound so worried, Ren. I'm sure your father and I will get along just fine."

* * *

"Moshi moshi… ah Oren-san, good morning. Uh huh… oh. OH. Right, I understand… EH! But, I- Well… okay. Don't worry. I'll be there. …mm. Alright. See you then."

Chidori put down the phone with a wry smile.

_He's just meeting Mikihara-san, not trying to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. What would Hayashimizu-senpai need testimonials for?_

…_then again… this IS the Yakuza boss's daughter he's dating…_

She picked up her cell phone and sped dialled. "...Sousuke? It's me. Listen up…"

-ººº-

Ren could spot him a mile away as she waited in front of her house for him the next afternoon.

For a supposed eighteen year old, he looked downright twenty in the dark suit he wore with a silver tie that matched his hair and eyes. He stopped in front of her, smiling.

"You should wear kimonos more often."

Resplendent in her light pink kimono with a white cherry blossom pattern, she returned the smile. "Then you should wear suits more often."

He chuckled. "Is anyone looking?"

"I don't think so. They're all inside…" Ren grimaced slightly at the preparations she'd seen them make earlier. Why a peaceful meeting had to involve moving katanas and short swords into her father's room was something she preferred not to think about.

"If that's the case…"

He reached out to tilt her chin upwards and kissed her softly on the lips. Drawing away after a second, he smiled, something near tenderness in his eyes.

"For good luck."

Feeling warm and fairly certain she was blushing, Ren took out a handkerchief to remove her lipstick trace from her boyfriend's face and led him inside.

To give him his credit, Hayashimizu bore up magnificently as he was taken past severe looking men in the front garden, all of whom looked like they were bulldozer operators and had been bulldozed over once. They were also unafraid to use said bulldozers to bury you under three tons of rock.

He was calm and collected as he entered the living room where _more_ of the same hoodlums stood in two rows. He was thankful though that looks could not kill. If they did, he would have probably experienced internal hemorrhaging in all of his major organs thus leading to a slow and painful death.

That done, he continued to follow Ren to her father's room. As she slid open the shoji, he couldn't help but take in a slow breath as if to ready himself for what was coming.

The door slid away completely to reveal a sort of square formed by many thugs. It was obvious who Boss Mikihara was though since he was the only one wearing the traditional yukata and was the one with _two_ katanas at his side. In fact, all along the walls, on specially made shelves were swords of Japanese descent in intricate sheaths.

It was obvious this was the part where the potential boyfriend wet himself out of sheer terror. Especially if one's imagination was fertile and quite ready to dream up scenarios that weren't at all conducive to any man or woman's health.

In front of him, Ren bowed. "Otousama, I've brought him."

"Mm. You may leave us, Ren."

"Otousama… I wish to stay."

The man sitting in the midst of his followers, frowned. It was an impressive facial expression.

"Ren, this is a man to man talk."

"But…"

Hayashimizu took a step forward, speaking softly. "It's alright, Mikihara-kun."

She gave him a concerned glance before nodding. Turning again to her father, she bowed one more time and left the room, sliding the shoji shut quietly.

Boss Mikihara turned his attention on to the young man who stood tall by the door, unperturbed. He nodded shortly.

"Sit."

He bowed low. "Thank you, Mikihara-san." Kneeling onto the cushion set out in the middle of the men, he looked directly at his girlfriend's father.

There was a pause which was obviously meant for Boss Mikihara to strike fear into this boy's heart with the silent undercurrent of 'I'm your beloved's father therefore I'm the one who decides if you're worthy of her. Bow to my whim and tremble'.

It was in this pause that Hayashimizu exuded complete control over himself and serenity, combating the aforementioned undercurrent with his own that meant 'I respect you and I love your daughter but I be damned if I lay down my own pride as a person and wag my non existent tail like a puppy dog'.

The other thugs exchanged glances amongst themselves. To meet Boss Mikihara's frown like that was a feat in itself. Their boss's daughter had picked a strong one.

Boss Mikihara released a breath. "State your name."

"Hayashimizu Atsunobu."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

There was a raised eyebrow. "I would have thought you to be older than that."

"Perhaps my hair colour adds to that conclusion. But I am eighteen."

"Your grades in school are?"

"Straight A's. As proven by my report card."

"Intent on going to Todai** (2)**, are you?"

"Yes sir."

Boss Mikihara's nostrils flared slightly as he released another large breath.

"Do you know who _I _am?"

"You are Boss Mikihara of the Mikihara gang that's been in control of Sengawa for the past seven generations, also known as Buddha's Death Bringer. Your gang numbers to about twenty five members and you have a sizable amount of fortune, proven by your abode. You are an expert in judo, kendo and fist fighting and you came into power as the Mikihara gang leader at the age of thirty two after your father, Mikihara Shiromu, passed on."

The rest of the men murmured and muttered. This boy had done his homework with obvious help from Ren.

Boss Mikihara wouldn't have admitted to being thrown off track even if you threw him into an aquarium of Amazon piranhas. He cleared his throat. "…mm. How long have you known my daughter?"

"Ever since she entered Jindai High and became Student Council secretary, sir."

Ren's father's frown went deeper. "And that is how you met my daughter, is it?"

Hayashimizu's calmness was fraying a bit by now despite his outward composure. Reaching into his suit, he removed his habitual fan. It seemed to restore some courage as he 'fhwapped' it open, the kanji characters for the word **'President'** on the front. "Yes. I am Student Council president at Jindai High so naturally, I work closely with Mikihara-kun."

"…you use a fan I see."

He duly closed and opened it again to reveal **'Family'**. "A habit I picked up from my father and grandfather."

Boss Mikihara nodded slowly. "It isn't something too uncommon. Shibata! My fan."

The bald man on his right in a white suit immediately whipped out a larger fan from nowhere, about three feet in length with dark wood frames and handed it reverently to his boss. Seemingly without a thought about its weight, he 'fhwapped' it open as well, the kanji for **'Tradition'** on the paper.

"But I digress. I shall be frank with you, Hayashimizu-san. Under different circumstances, perhaps our meeting could be less tense. But right now at this time, you are here as my daughter's suitor. Not friend, not acquaintance… but a _suitor_."

The large fan was closed and with a very sharp 'ffwhhap!', opened again to reveal, in large black ink:

'**DISAPPROVAL'**

_Fffwhaap! _Went the smaller fan.

'**Why'**

_FFHWAP!_

'**Because.'**

_Ffwhap!_

'**Because?'**

_FFWHAP!_

'**BECAUSE.'**

There was a moment of contemplation before Hayashimizu nodded. "I understand."

"…you do?"

"Any father would react the same way. Your paternal instincts tell you that I am a potential threat to your daughter. Who knows what a strange boy could do to your precious child whom you have raised with your own hands with unlimited care and love?"

There was silence as Boss Mikihara listened to his own thoughts being expressed by Hayashimizu in front of him. He snapped his larger fan shut, his face resembling thunderclouds – threatening and dark.

"Just because that is exactly what I am thinking does not mean I still approve of you and Ren being together. I have many rivals who would do anything under the sun to get to me. Ren, being my only daughter, could and has come to potential harm in the past. So you can imagine my concern for her. How can I be sure that when she is in your company, **you** can be trusted to keep her **safe**?"

Hayashimizu 'fhwapped' open his fan. **'Smirk'.** "You may test me if you wish."

Boss Mikihara's eye twitched at this sudden show of near smugness. "Ken! Masa!"

Two thugs from either side rose menacingly to their feet. "If Ren should have to face men of such size and threatening qualities, your actions would be?"

"Find a peaceable solution. Mikihara-kun doesn't enjoy violence."

Ren's father had to silently agree that he had a point. "And if that solution is not possible?"

The fan snapped shut and Hayashimizu stood. "Defend her."

"With what means?"

"If possible, with a bokken. If not, my hands."

"Hmmph. Outside, three of you. We shall see how well you can do against them without arms."

"May I remove my coat first then?"

"If you need to."

The black coat was left beside the cushion and he went out into the garden.

Half an hour, plenty of dodging, two thumps and two groaning henchmen that had been dumped into the koi pond later, it was back on his shoulders and Boss Mikihara was suitably impressed even if he didn't look it.

"Your method of martial arts seems unorthodox."

"Because it isn't any recognized martial art, sir. It's more of an aggressively applied knowledge of pressure points, learned from a relative of mine combined with a few more moves, picked up from two friends." _Military techniques and plain violence to where it'll hurt most: the Sagara-Kaname combi._

"I see." He bowed his head in thought for a moment before raising his head again.

"You are aware of course you deal with the Yakuza."

"Always, Mikihara-san."

"You are willing to cooperate with us if we deem you worthy of helping the Mikihara Gang?"

"As long as it is nothing illegal, I am perfectly willing."

Another vein twitched and so did the rest of the henchmen still sitting. "Define illegal, Hayashimizu-san."

"Anything that is against the laws of the country."

"And what if I told you that you being with my daughter will entail such 'illegal' activities?"

The fan snapped open. **'Frown'. **"Then I and Mikihara-kun will be disappointed to hear it, sir."

There was a rumbling from the underlings. But while Boss Mikihara could obviously say nothing when it came to his daughter, he intended fully on remarking upon Hayashimizu's preference. "_Hmmph. _It seems to me, Hayashimizu-san, that-"

"Sumimasen."

Everyone looked up at Ren's sudden soft tone.

"Ren, we are in the middle of something."

"I know. I'm sorry… but there are two people here to see you." Ren duly stepped aside and in the doorway, two figures showed.

"Fumo momo fumoffu."

"Sorry we're late."

"K, Kaname-san! Sensei!" exclaimed Shibata.

Hayashimizu raised an eyebrow at the new arrivals. "Chidori? …and Bonta-kun?"

Chidori gave him what he recognized as her ever friendly 'shut up before I kick your teeth in and just play along if you want to live' grin. "Oren-san called us because of some need to back up Hayashimizu-senpai?"

Boss Mikihara raised an eyebrow at his daughter. She calmly smiled back. "You did wonder if he had powerful friends."

"Hmm." He turned to the new arrivals. "And what do you say about this boy?"

"Fumo, fufumo, fumoffu. Fumomomoffumo."

"Etto… responsible, wise. A strong leader. Good reflexes."

"And you Kaname?"

She smiled this time. "A little weird at times, but nothing you can't overlook. Smart, cunning…" She glanced over at Ren and snickered. "Not to mention completely and obviously nuts about your daughter, Mikihara-san."

"…so you _both _vouch for Hayashimizu-san?" confirmed Boss Mikihara.

"Fumo!"

"Hai!"

"…how does Bonta-kun know him?"

Chidori thought quickly. "Uhh… through me. He's been at our school once or twice."

"Hmm."

There was that thoughtful look again on his face and the young ones waited expectantly.

Ren happened to look down. "Atsunobu, you're bleeding!"

Indeed, red blood had seeped through Hayashimizu's pant leg and onto the tatami mat. The president looked up, a tad pained. "Ah, I must have gotten that in our earlier scuffle… no wonder it's been hurting."

"Scuffle?" Ren turned on her father, face in shock. "Otousama, you promised you wouldn't hurt him."

Boss Mikihara was indignant. "I didn't!"

"Then how did he-"

"I had to test his physical ability to protect you!"

"Otousama…" Frowning in disapproval at him, she sighed. "I'm going to get the first aid box… Chidori-san, Bonta-kun, please help Atsunobu into the next room."

Chidori had an absent minded thought that this was the first time she'd heard Ren or anyone call the senior by his first name. It was pretty strange.

"Fumo!"

Boss Mikihara stared while the youngsters did as Ren told them. His men goggled at what just had happened.

Never in all of her years of life had Mikihara Ren ever explicitly gone against her father's wishes. And yet, in one fell swoop, she had taken control of the situation and made her own decisions, even disapproving of her father's actions.

"Did my daughter just… _ignore_ me?"

Chidori sweat dropped as she helped support Hayashimizu. "Umm… well… when I said Hayashimizu-senpai was obviously nuts about Oren-san, I guess I forgot to mention that Oren-san's just as crazy about Hayashimizu-senpai…"

Said senior smiled apologetically as he snapped open his fan.

'**Apologies'.**

* * *

_A little later…_

Hayashimizu drew in a sharp breath as he lay on the tatami mat floor. Ren looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry. The medicine does sting a little."

At the side, Chidori sighed. "Hayashimizu-senpai, you shouldn't have tried to be so brave, holding in the pain of a leg wound like that for so long."

"I couldn't exactly ask for a bandage from Mikihara-san, could I?"

"I suppose."

"Fumo fumomo fumo."

"What was that?"

"He said such a small wound wouldn't kill you. But I know for a fact that his definition of a 'small wound' could mean getting your toes blown off by a hand grenade," commented Chidori, giving the mascot beside her a look as she got to her feet. "Well, we have to go. I'm glad things worked out, Oren-san, Hayashimizu-senpai."

The president raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask who's inside the costume. In thanks for your help today."

Chidori shrugged with a grin. "We're even then."

"I'll see you out-"

Chidori waved Ren's offer away. "We'll be fine. Make sure you two don't get into more trouble!"

The shoji thudded close and Hayashimizu-senpai looked at the girl tending to his leg.

"May I ask what's so amusing, Ren?"

She chuckled, looking up. "I was remembering my father insisting you don't call me Mikihara-kun anymore."

He smirked. "Translated, he approved after your performance of pulling me out of the interview since I'm injured."

"I think he approved already when you managed to beat Ken-san and Masa-san."

Hayashimizu pushed himself up on his elbows. He smiled at her. "Feel better now that your father's given his blessings?"

"A lot better." She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"It was my pleasure… after all, this almost sounds as if you're being given away in marriage." The fan fhwapped open. **'Grin.' **"I think Hayashimizu Ren has quite a ring to it."

Over a blush on her face and attempting to pay him back for being so presumptuous, Ren commented innocently, "And what makes you think that I would accept being your sister?"

For a rare moment, Hayashimizu nearly fell over in surprise.

"…my **_sister_**?"

"Of course. Isn't that what you're implying?"

_Thwap!_

'**Misunderstanding.'**

"You seem to have misinterpreted my words, Miss Mikihara."

"I heard you perfectly, _senpai_. Hayashimizu Ren could be no other than your sister."

_Ffwhap!_

'**Heh…'**

Sitting up fully, Hayashimizu put down the fan beside him. "Well, if you want my opinion on the matter, I'd have to disagree. Hayashimizu Ren could _never_ be my sister… or my cousin or my aunt or in fact, related to me in every way except one."

Ren pretended not to hear, finishing her ministrations to the large gash on his shin as she placed a clean bandage over it. "And that way would be?"

In half a second, the boy had reached over and taken his girlfriend's hand. Leaning in quickly, he kissed her fully on the lips, quite forgetting this was _her_ family home where her _father_ was just in the next room.

She drew away slowly, a bit out of breath and crimson.

With a slight grin, he asked. "Does that answer your question, Ren?"

"…m, maybe." At the look of surprise on his face, she smiled sheepishly and got to her feet, picking up the first aid box. "There's plenty of time to decide that. And… I'm not sure if my father would agree."

That said, she quickly exited the room, leaving Hayashimizu to blink and eventually sigh with a smile. Leaning back on his elbows again, he wondered exactly what Boss Mikihara would say if he expressed an intention to marry his only daughter.

'**_DISAPPROVAL'._**

Probably nothing at all since he had a fan.

That was alright though, thought Hayashimizu with a smirk. He had a fan too. Alongside a couple of interesting friends who, he was sure, would be willing to help him in their various, unique ways if Boss Mikihara protested too strongly.

He could already hear the landmines going off and the rubber bullets rebounding.

"What an interesting courtship…"

_The End. _

* * *

**(1)** On another note, this was listed under the 'Dangerous Tactics' section in the sixth edition of the local Jindai High flirting manual, "The Unofficial Art of Attracting the Opposite Sex" by Tokiyama Jun of Class 3, self published in 2002.

**(2)** Todai is short for Tokyo University, the most prestigious of public universities in Japan. If you can get in there, you're probably amongst the very hardworking and/or brightest students around. (Well, that rules this authoress out…)


End file.
